Equinox Series I : MOONLIGHT
by foxwings007
Summary: Roxy is in trouble with her bandmates as usual... and ends up in a bizarre but pleasing scenario with her rival Jetta, as well as learning a few things about herself. read on to find out more : Warning Mature Femmeslash.


_Jem and all related characters copyright of Hasbro and Sunbow. Original story completely owned by me, Foxwings007. Enjoy the show!!_

_**This story is a bit – how'd you say it –saucy. Those Misfits are little minxes- anyway if you don't like that kinda thing, and you don't like femmeslashes which is obviously what this is then don't read it. Simple as. Hope I don't give too much away lol…. Read on…**_

The Equinox Series

_**I. Moonlight**_

The hotel was small, grungy. There was a distinct and nauseating smell of rotting fish and meat.

"It's like something out of the Stone Ages!"

"_Dark_ Ages", Jetta corrected her leader quietly.

Stormer made a quiet grown of acknowledgment and picked up the majority of the luggage. "There's no lift!!!"

"And no bellboy?!" Jetta picked up the remaining bags and followed the blue haired girl up the stairs.

"What about Roxy?" Pizzazz called up.

"What about her??" said Jetta, as sharply as she could with out offending her _commander_? Then she slinked up the stairs, the sound of Pizzazz's stiletto boots following her.

They arrived at their rooms 01, 02 and 03.

"These rooms seem…different" said Stormer as her key made a strange noise in the keyhole. Pizzazz kicked the door open and the lock made a strange sound, implying it was broken. The door swung at a strange angle of it hinges.

"This can be Eric's room then!" Pizzazz announced moving away from room 01.

"Stormer, you share with me," said Jetta more confidently than she felt.

"_NO_, No way" argued Pizzazz without raising her voice, "I wont share with _her _she ruined that concert.

"Stormer can go on her own" chirped Jetta

"_No,_ besides Jetta, you and Pizzazz wanted double beds to yourselves, Roxy and I agreed to have single beds. You'll have to go with Roxy. At least you get a bigger bed than her." There was a facetious tone at the end of her mini-speech, she was tired of the constant arguing between the opposite hair colours. She followed Pizzazz into room 02, and closed the door over. She hadn't slammed it, but Jetta now felt unsure if she was expected to go in or was being told to go away. Stormer was obviously on Roxy's side, well _sort of_. Jetta rolled her eyes. Being a Misfit she decided on the latter choice and began to check out room 03.

The room had a large double bed, a little cabinet with drawers for clothes and a little microwave and kettle on top. There was a tiny little bathroom with a toilet and shower. But where was the sink? As she moved further into the room she found it in a hidden corner, with a mirror…next to the bed. Now that was insulting, why on earth had anyone put a sink next to the bed? She thought of how angry Roxy was with her; would she end up being held in he sink drowning? Her stomach knotted. Roxy had hit, clawed her and bitten her in the past; and although Jetta returned the wounds, she couldn't help but think she came out a little more emotionally distraught. Sometimes it was like Roxy didn't have feelings, like she was subhuman. Jetta shook herself; she would sleep away from the sink towards the window. She rolled her eyes; the window had no curtain. And then she noticed the second single bed was missing. She'd after share with Roxy. Her stomach knotted again. She was bought back to reality realising in the time had taken for her to observe the room; Pizzazz had done the same and was now wailing. Jetta made out the muffled noises of Stormer trying to calm the woman down. After a few moments, it seemed Stormer's diplomacy skills had, by miracle sold the room to Pizzazz. But as Jetta knew to well- when Pizzazz wasn't happy she took it out on her band. Jetta smirked, at least they could annoy Eric, which had been more fun ever since going on that wild goose chase. But she was going to have to be wary of her band mates, especially the platinum blonde one.

Roxy was leaning out the side of the van, facing away. She was doing it to be rude; there was no way she'd be crying. She could just go; she could leave the Misfits forever, but her excuse to would be poorly. He knew she wouldn't go, because he knew,

"It was your fault, only your fault, not theirs, if you can't do your bit then I want less time fighting, and more time spent on practicing."

She kicked the air bag and it popped out. Eric stuffed it back in and got out the van. "Let's hope breakfast tomorrow doesn't go so bad. C'mon; it's getting dark".

Roxy snorted – 'he's not my dad' she thought, irritated further. She slammed the door closed and hauled her bags into the tiny lobby, Eric following.

"No service, no lifts, you cheap little rat. This is the **worst** place you could've booked." She stormed up, with Eric following.

"Why don't you get a bunch of wannabes that can't play and make money of them, see if you can get a five star hotel from doing 2 shows a year?"

Eric barged past her, just to be rude, but to her embarrassment she nearly toppled down the stairs. He had overtaken her and shouted arrogantly, in a rage

"Where are my keys?"

A door creaked open and Stormer wandered out in her night gown. Roxy's heart thudded happily: Always pleased to see her blue headed friend, who hadn't criticised her. Her emotions must've been written on her face; Stormer gave a sheepish smile, and closed over the door so Pizzazz couldn't hear.

"I thought you were pretty brave, putting up with those two, it was unfair."

Roxy nodded, pleased to have a compliment, her ego bubbling up again. Stormer became aware of this and stopped.

"Thanks for attempting to take some of the blame but, it, it wasn't you at all, I, I think you know that." Roxy looked a bit awkward. Stormer understood her friend and nodded and turned back to the room, as she turned she muttered "I'm sorry Roxy, but I don't think Pizzazz or Jetta want to speak to you."

"I don't wanna speak to them! I guess they're in there, plotting against me!"

"No, Rox, Pizzazz is, erm…sharing a room with me."

Roxy opened her mouth annoyed

"C'mon you know what she's like, in a fit 'coz the room's so pokey. You _know _her; you _know _what tantrums she has. Pizzazztrums ().She told me to jump, and had to say 'how high.'"

"Thanks a lot honey," Roxy growled, "guess I'm in here then, with Princess Diana's lapdog."

"Good night." Stormer said flatly, and elegantly returned to Pizzazz's room.

Door 03 creaked open, and Jetta poked her head round.

"Ger in quick, there's a draught and there's no heating, ger in." Roxy inched passed the minimally ajar door into a horrible claustrophobic room. She took only a millisecond to observe all.

"There's only a double bed" Jetta answered her internal question.

"There's a sink." Roxy added, trying miserable at lightening the atmosphere. She was a fun loving girl, and hated fighting when she knew she could not win. Feeling as though Jetta had disgraced her even more she began unpacking.

"We'll be gone by tomorrow, s'ppose" she was now hoping that Jetta would reaccept her, deep down she knew it had been her fault. _I _went to that party, _I _didn't practice, _I _played the wrong chords. The usual powerful melodies had sounded like a musical symphony of various farm animals being culled. The noise had boomed out of her guitar, and ruined the night.

Jetta hadn't made any sign of acknowledgment which made Roxy feel both degraded and disrespect. She turned. But the raven haired girl had popped into the shower.

'How dare she ignore _me_?! I was here before her!' but deep down Roxy knew it was her fault. She was upset that she had been scolded by Eric, ignored by Pizzazz. But perhaps worst of all, her friend Stormer had upset her. Or was it the other way round?

Roxy sighed; she knew it was all her own fault. She was such a talented and powerful musician. Playing unpractised and with a hang over; she had done considerably well! But she was pleased that she had an excuse; even if it was her fault, she would've played better with practice – she was still a diva with her bass. Maybe she could think of more excuses – the amp was set up wrong, her fingers were bleeding or someone had tuned the guitar wrong.

She heard a squeaky noise, and the dull dripping water noises from the background disappeared. She heard Jetta step out of the shower. She heard water from masses of wet hair hitting the floor. She barged into the tiny shower room and pushed a nearly 'un-towled' Jetta out the way

"oi! Yank…"

Roxy slammed the door, and used the shower head to block out the noise.

When Roxy had finished she felt a lot calmer, the time had given her a chance to let of all the oppressed emotions inside her. She gazed into the mirror. Her skin had a fierce healthy glow, but she felt oddly bare without her face paints on. She stepped into the bedroom, just catching a glimpse of Jetta pulling an oversized male T-shirt on. Jetta sat on the bed, facing the window and looking outwards. She ignored Roxy's presence completely. Roxy kneeled on the other side of the bed and crawled up so she was sitting a little behind Jetta. With one hand she clung to the towel, with the other she rung her hair which soaked the covers.

"I didn't mean to push you out the room," Roxy said carefully, she wasn't ready to use the word 'sorry' just yet. The heat of the shower made her feel a bit dizzy; she leaned down, resting on her elbows and knees next to Jetta. Jetta didn't look too stripped without her makeup; she looked just the same with her fierce, slightly damp, raven hair, dripping in all directions over her body. Roxy admired her band mates shaven legs, they were really smooth but also muscular and curved, Jetta was always showing off that she was the supplest, but undeniably she was.

"'Corse you did, b'cause I weren't even wearin' anythin'. And you barged past hard."

Roxy caught a quick glimpse of Jetta's hand making the slightest movement to rub her arm, which she then covered up by running her fingers through her hair.

"Nice legs" said Roxy; in a hope a little light humour would help her be forgiven. Jetta made no movement, not even a flicker of a smile and continued staring out the window. Roxy turned to crawl into bed and has she did so, Jetta slapped her behind

"Nice Arse, Yank"

Roxy smirked and got under the covers still only semi-dry wrapped in her towel. She didn't really care because there was no heating and she was absolutely freezing.

After a few moments of thought, Jetta slipped into the bed, which was disappointingly cold. Roxy felt Jetta slip her arms into the towel and warm her back. Roxy pulled Jetta closer to her and they started to relax and prepare to sleep. She didn't being held, Misfits always hugged for warmth – it was a bit embarrassing to talk about but it was always acceptable. Jetta's hands were really cool against her back, and it began to send little shock waves every time she moved them. Roxy shuddered slightly, and Jetta who seemed to notice moved them down and pulled Roxy even closer. They could now completely hear each other's breathing and feel each other's body heat. Roxy rested a hand on Jetta's thigh, and felt Jetta shiver.

"Sorry" she whispered and began gently rubbing and stroking Jetta's thigh to warm her up. Jetta nuzzled her head into Roxy and pulled her hands round on to Roxy's stomach, mirroring the stroking. Roxy felt with a tingle, and slowly realised, Jetta was biting and massaging her earlobe with her teeth. She felt completely confused, didn't Jetta hate her? But what ever Jetta was doing felt nice, much nicer than always being used by men. It felt like Jetta actually wanted to pleasure her as much as herself. Feeling still bemused as to what on earth was going on, Roxy knew there was only one way to check she wasn't dreaming. She turned her head and gently bit Jetta's bottom lip, dragging it very slightly. It felt so smooth and cold; she just wanted to warm it up. Jetta gave a little moan and lightly bit back and they began kissing each other's lips, feeling heat build up between them. In a few moments it felt like they were in a sauna and with not a care in the world Roxy gently pushed her tongue into Jetta's mouth. Jetta moaned again and began slowly kissing back, their tongues melting on each other. Roxy began moving her mouth down Jetta's chin and back up to her mouth, kissing and licking every inch of her smooth perfect skin. Jetta's hands wandered up to Roxy's breasts which she gently grabbed at and fondled. Roxy could sense everything perfectly and felt she was melting into a romantic porn film. She moaned a little feeling her self heating up even more and wanting Jetta to move her hands down desperately. But she knew she could wait patiently, this was the longest time any one had ever spent pleasing her and she didn't want it to end. She began slowly moving her hand up Jetta's thigh, hearing her heart thump and pound against her rib cage. She wanted to touch Jetta the way she had longed to be touched, the way she had longed to be teased. All the drunken, unsatisfying one night stands would be forgotten. But she didn't want this to be a one off; she knew she could do this every night. She moaned pleased and began licking her partners neck, feeling Jetta's hands sensuously trail down her stomach, erotically tickling every nerve, making her feel desperate and venerable – in a good way, a very good way. But Roxy's hand had already reached the bottom of Jetta's knickers, which she pulled off quickly. Jetta tensed with excitement, and Roxy smelt the excited sweat dripping off both their bodies. She placed her hand on Jetta's hips and moved it so, so, so unbearably slowly. Has her fingers moved towards Jetta's hottest spot.

Jetta muttered happily "You are so much better than a man!"

"ssssh" Roxy kissed her partner's breast hoping he would just lie back and start fantasising about the dirtiest thing imaginable. She rested her head on Jetta's breast, moving her finger teasingly, arousing, around Jetta's most intimate parts, listening to her heart thumping even faster and harder.

At that moment she realised it was the door thumping and pulled away just in time has she heard the door shatter.

"Pizzazz we're gonna have to pay for replacement doors y'know." Stormer followed the leader into the little room.

"What have you been doing" Pizzazz switched the light on

"What's that smell?" She paused then continued ranting.

The words were ignored by Roxy who was still incredibly horny due to the fact Jetta was making a teasing figure of eight motion around her genitals. She met Stormer's eyes. The girls in the bed were very close, sweaty, with ravaged looking hair and red faces. She wondered how Pizzazz didn't see what Stormer obviously could. Her blue haired friend gave a little wink, and feeling encourage Roxy sighed.

"Pizzazz let's go back to bed" moaned Stormer, dragging her out the room, switching off the light.

The girls in the bed didn't even wait to check they left, exploring each other's bodies with their tongues and moaning and gasping. They hadn't a care in the world there wasn't even a door, and were oblivious to the fact that Eric was standing outside perving, listening to their feminine sequels of delight.

**Hope you likey, no flames please – if you don't like it don't review it. Hehehe aren't I naughty, that was very erm… riskay…hard to let this kind of thing flow when your parents keep walking into the room, the girls in the bed sure know that…. Working on finishing "Dinner w the Montgomery's" Shana E, no worries :). Happy Bonfire night 'n' so on y'all……………..**

Reference to my first ever Jem fanfic – Beating Eric Raymond.

See my fic "Just Tri and Stop Me" (It's to do with a love triangle featuring Pizzazz)


End file.
